


Full Disclosure

by assassinslover



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s familiar enough with the layout of the building to know where she’s going without needing to speak to anyone, and who it is that she needs to find, or rather, avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Jordan wanted me to write a confrontation between them.

She's been here twice: once when she first joined DYAD, and once before she left for the States, and now here she is again, ready to fight tooth and nail to save the woman she loves. She's familiar enough with the layout of the building to know where she's going without needing to speak to anyone, and who it is that she needs to find, or rather, avoid. Strutting through the blank, minimalist corridors, her chest aches for the comfort of home, for the smell of coffee waking her up after a night spent in Cosima's arms, for the intimacy of her flat, and the character of Felix's loft. There's a job that needs to be done, she reminds herself, scowling. She swipes her pass through the slot in the keypad next to the lift and prays that her codes still work. After a few tense seconds pass, then light blips green and the doors slide open. She steps into it, the white walls and ceiling and floor meant to disorientate, and calmly presses her thumb to the button she needs. Beneath her feet, the lift shudders, then rises.

She stands patiently, waiting, nervousness mixing with the determination in her chest. If she's caught, the consequences could be severe, and likely will be. She doesn't want to consider it an option; it's not. The lift drops, flipping her stomach as it slows. Her heart jumps into her throat. It hasn't been nearly long enough to reach the right floor. She tries to look nonchalant as the doors open and a portly man steps into the space. He gives her a nod of greeting, but nothing more. A few floors later and he leaves without a farewell. The relaxation she feels at his departure is marginal. There are no more stops until her own. She steels herself, inhaling deeply, and waits for the doors to glide apart.

The room is empty. She sighs in relief, striding purposefully to the desk. The last time she had snooped, she had been found out. This time, she vows, she will leave no trace. Armed with the memory stick Cosima had provided her with, she begins her dig. What her own security clearance won't bypass, the program on the USB does, but it takes time, and there isn't much of that left.

“Get everything and anything you can,” Cosima had told her. “Medicals, observation reports, personal records. Whatever you can.” Even as files transfer over, she continues her search, fingers flicking rapidly across the keyboard. And then Cosima's are in front of her. She can't help but look, despite knowing the risk that her pause brings. She sees her own reports staring back at her, and feels a knife of guilt in her chest. She pushes it aside. There is no room for it now. She needs to focus, to find the piece of information she really came here for; Cosima's medical records. She scans through, searching for the tab she needs, and swiftly opening it.

Nothing.

She stares, shock and confusion racing through her. All of the clones have had routine medical exams run. Cosima's records should have the same wealth of information as the others, aside from Sarah. She misses the sound of heels in the fog that briefly clouds her mind, but not the voice that belongs to the wearer, proper and firm; threatening.

“Dr. Cormier. It's lovely to finally meet you in person. Aldous speaks rather highly of you.” Startled, Delphine rips the USB out, interrupting the last file transfer, and shoves it into her blazer pocket. Rachel walks with purpose. Delphine has never physically seen her face before, but even behind the stern, professional expression and the bob of her hair, she can see the similarities in the way her nose curves, and the shape of her lips, but her eyes are like ice. There's a folder clutched between manicured fingers, held close to her chest. Delphine suspects she knows what it contains. “I hope I haven't interrupted something important.” Delphine clamps her lips into a firm line, narrowing her eyes. Rachel pulls out a chair. “Please, sit.” Delphine hesitates. “Sit,” Rachel repeats; a command. Delphine obeys. Rachel settles behind her desk, daintily crossing her legs.

“Cosima's medical files,” Delphine says. “Where are they?” Lightly, Rachel tosses the folder onto the table between them.

“Your dalliance with Miss Niehaus proved quite interesting,” she says, settling in her chair, radiating with cool intimidation.

“I need those files to save her,” Delphine argues, almost pleading. “Do you not care for their well-being?” Rachel stares at her, calculating, then smiles.

“We care about all of the subjects,” she replies casually, “but you must understand that our own interests come first. You may have the medical reports, doctor, but do not forget the consequences of exposing us. You do remember those experiments you were involved in, yes?” Delphine's blood freezes in her veins, stabs of panic lacing through her. “Do not forget who it is you work for.” Delphine darts her hand out to snatch the folder off the the table before Rachel can claim it again, holding it protectively to her body. A curt “thank you” hangs on the tip of her tongue, but doesn't quite make it past her lips. “You may go,” Rachel continues, dropping her eyes away; dismissive. “I'll expect your next report by the end of the week.”

She keeps her gait confident and sure, not letting Rachel see the icy fingers of fear gripping the base of her spine. Enclosed in the bright lift interior, she panics, one hand against the wall with the sheath of papers still tightly clutched, the other splayed over her racing heart. Her luck only turns around in time to save her from anyone disturbing the lengthy trip back down to the ground floor. A night, she tells herself, relieved to be leaving the building behind. One night until Cosima is back in her arms, and she'll come clean, fully. Rachel's threat rings true, of that she has no doubt, but Cosima's life is far more important than her own. No more lies, she swears. Not ever.


End file.
